


Jeżyki

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cookies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Humor, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Słodycze, Worldbuilding, jeżyki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jeż-cesarz vs jeżyki-ciasteczka czyli próba osadzenia ciastek jeżyków w Wiedźminlandzie.





	Jeżyki

Cesarz Emhyr var Emreis miał reputację człowieka skromnego i surowego, obdarzonego żelazną samodyscypliną, stroniącego od używek i zbytków. Chociaż potrafił olśniewać monarchów i emisariuszy przepychem dworskich uroczystości, była to raczej umiejętna gra polityczna niż rzeczywiste upodobanie. Na co dzień nosił się i jadał skromnie. Popularna anegdota przypisuje mu słabość do ciastek z orzechami i suszonymi owocami. Trudno ocenić, ile w tym prawdy, ile legendy, a ile próby ocieplenia wizerunku cesarza przez nilfgaardzką propagandę - dość, że ciastka te do dziś dnia noszą miano jeżyków.  
  
Shaenid Aep Emhyr, "Drobiazgi o wielkich. Historia Połnocy w anegdocie."  
  
  
O ile kraje Północy były generalnie dość oporne na wpływy kulturowe Imperium, o tyle wyjątek stanowiła kuchnia. Przyprawy i potrawy, sprowadzone z południa, rychło znalazły sobie na północnych stołach. Tradycyjne północne potrawy wzbogacano, pod wpływem kuchni Nilfgaardzkiej, o nowe składniki. Przykładem są chociażby ciasteczka zwane jeżykami - wywodzą się one od staronordlińskich ciastek orzechowych na Yule, a te z kolei od elfich lembasów, jednak w dodatku rodzynek, karmelu, niektórych bakalii i czekolady należy doszukiwać się nilfgaardzkich wpływów.

  
Argus Porter, "Gar bigosu. Historia od kuchni."

**Author's Note:**

> Tylko krasnolud byłby w stanie podsumować historię jako "gar bigosu". Ale krasnolud absolutnie by to zrobił.


End file.
